


Rippling

by Forgotten_Blossom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Introspection, Other, Ripples, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: A forgotten moment
Kudos: 11





	Rippling

The space was blank. Always blank. A void of color, or perhaps simply a space of non-existence. It didn’t matter. It never mattered.

The figure traced their gloved fingers through the oily nothingness, their eyes gladly reflecting the emptiness of the space around them. At their fingers, a beautiful ripple originated, spanning outwards slowly, ever slowly. The gloved fingers stopped, and the lone figure spared only a glance at the growing change. Surely, he thought, it would not last.

His eyes glanced indifferently into the distance, where only the uncaring length spared him an empathetic gaze. The man let out a sigh. When was it that he could only see this far? He used to be able to see so much further. Strange. In a way, he missed those painful days.

Rippling void pulled him back from his silent reverie. Pulsing nothingness surged out, wave after wave of pure blank flowing outward. Transfixing. Beautiful. Terrifying. The doctor stood, lively eyes watching the growing wrinkles destroying a fabric he had never known was there. He thought he heard voices, or maybe it was nothing at all. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it was time to leave.

Only a slight tremble wracked his body before he began moving forward. With each step, ripples sprang forth, bringing a uniform chaos to a place that had not known anything but the cold touch of practiced indifference. Each step was labored, but still the man marched forward. He could not stop.

Warmth. A painful warmth. Never stopping the man turned to look back. Flashes of red and silver flashed in his eyes, a beckoning, inviting glow promising him a love he had longed to feel. Romani paused only long enough for a single tear to fall down his cheek. Only a moment though. The steps fell quicker, lighter, the ripples intensifying and the space crumbling.

It was time to leave.

The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All.

The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One who Begins All.

And ― The Time of Parting has Come, He is the One who Lets Go of The World.

Ars Nova.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!  
I'm not entirely sure why i wrote this, but I did and I quite like it so here you go! The lines for the Ars Nova Noble Phantasm may be found on the Type Moon Wiki.  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
